cursed moon
by LilikaTo
Summary: sirius se acaba de enterar de la verdad de remus... pero su respueta no fue la indicada. Ahora corre en busca de su amado, para pedir su perdon. Warning: slash. DEJEN REVIWS NYU


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes del libro son de j.k rowling.  
  
"Crused Moon" Por: lilikato  
  
Estaba corriendo, era de noche, no se veía nada, solo se escuchaba su agitada respiración de tanto correr.  
  
Tenia que volver con él. En su mente solo cabía eso.  
  
Verlo  
  
Sentirlo.  
  
Besarlo.  
  
Tenerlo.  
  
Solo tenía 16 años. Tenia el pelo largo y oscuro, tan oscuro que en a la luz se veía azul.  
  
Corría. Corría. Corría...  
  
Corría hacia su amado...  
  
Se acaba de enterar de la verdad. La verdad de por que su amado desaparecía una vez al mes. Lo sabia, y su amor había escapado por su estupidez.  
  
Era tan tonto.  
  
Había sido tan tonto.  
  
Pero ya no más. Ya no le temería más al monstruo que se escondía detrás de la persona que amaba. La amaba demasiado. No podía separase de él ni por un segundo.  
  
Pensar en momentos sin él era desesperante. Lo consumía por dentro.  
  
Corría.  
  
Pensaba.  
  
Se quejaba.  
  
Se lamentaba.  
  
Debió decir algo en aquel momento. El silencio. La separación del momento. Los ojos tristes de su amor. De su Remus.  
  
"¿Por qué no dije algo como: "no me importa" o "nuestro amor es mas grande" o lo superaremos juntos"?"  
  
Pero no, se había quedado callado. Estupefacto ante la noticia. No supo que hacer. No supo como reaccionar. Y después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho...él se fue.  
  
Ya sabia donde se encontraba. La casa de los gritos. Remus le había dicho que ahí iba a esconderse cuando se trasformaba.  
  
Hoy no era uno de esos días. No había Luna. La maldita Luna.  
  
Miro al cielo y maldijo a la luna repetidas veces.  
  
Sintió que el cielo le respondía que ya había sido maldecida. Remus ya la había maldecido.  
  
Corrió en la oscuridad hasta llegar al sauce boxeador. No supo como, pero lo penetro, sin recibir a cambio muchos golpes de parte de este.  
  
Se lo merecía o así lo sentía.  
  
Detrás del árbol se encontró con un pasillo.  
  
Un pasillo largo y oscuro.  
  
Corrió con mas fuerzas, sintiendo en el piso del pasillo lagrimas derramadas por parte de su ser mas querido.  
  
El las había causado.  
  
No quería verlo sufrir. No quería verlo llorar.  
  
Sintió de sus ojos caer lágrimas. No lo podía evitar. Pensar que él había llorado por su culpa, su estupida culpa.  
  
Llego hasta una puerta. Paro en seco. Abrió la puerta lentamente.  
  
Una casa muy vieja y sucia.  
  
Pobre Remus. Tenia que pasar una vez al mes en esta horrible casa solo. Siempre solo.  
  
Subió lentamente por una escalera, viendo cada detalle de ese lugar.  
  
En el segundo piso habían tres habitaciones. Dos puertas estaban abiertas. Una estaba cerrada.  
  
Sintió su llanto venir de esa puerta.  
  
Giro lentamente la manilla, y se encontró con su amado.  
  
Sucio...llorando...solo...  
  
Su pelo suelto, estaba hecho una maraña. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se veía débil por la tristeza. Tan frágil. Tan hermoso.  
  
Se acerco con cuidado y lo abrazo.  
  
Sorprendido Remus lo miro a los ojos.  
  
Remus: Sirius...que...  
  
Sirius: nunca mas estarás solo, por que yo estaré siempre a tu lado mi amor.  
  
Lentamente lo beso. Intentando disculparse con ese beso.  
  
Sirius: lo siento con toda mi alma. Fui un tonto.  
  
Remus: no te preocupes, yo debería habértelo dicho antes, yo...  
  
Sirius: no te disculpes tú. La culpa es mía. Debí apoyarte cuando me confesaste algo tan importante...no debí haberme quedado callado. Pero, haré todo lo posible para estar a tu lado y nunca te dejare. No quiero ver mas lagrimas derramadas en tú hermosa cara.  
  
Remus: te perdono ahora y siempre.  
  
Se abrasaron y se besaron.  
  
Se amaban y nunca más se separarían.  
  
Sirius nunca más tendría miedo de Remus. En el futuro encontrarían una forma de ayudarse en esos días de Luna llena. Remus lo sentía. Sirius lo sabía.  
  
Esa noche sus cuerpos se unieron en uno y sintieron que nunca iban a poder estar solos.  
  
FIN!  
  
Notas de la autora: esta idea se me ocurrió pensando en el hermoso Sirius corriendo en la noche!...No es hermoso él!... se que es corta, pero me gustan los one shots cortitos y apasionados...Cualquier duda o comentario o alegato sobre mi apestosa forma de escribir, dejen reviws (en realidad dejen reviws por cualquier cosa...amo los reviws y me animan muuucho)  
  
LILIKATO del pueblo de pan pan. 


End file.
